NIDDM subjects on insulin or oral agents with BMI greater than 28 kg/mg were subjected to a 5 day fast followed by 16 weeks of isocaloric diet - 35 k cal/kg ideal body weight or diet plus weekly 24 hr supervised fast. End points were glucose, weight, and medication requirements. Predictors for successful outcome of fasting blood sugar less than 200 mg/dl off medications were assessed.